Lazy Jerk
by TobisaruJC
Summary: Temari has had just about enough of lazy Shika. So, as a test to prove if he actually cares enough to stay with her, she has him do one of the things he'd never think to do: Dance. Also feat "Dragostea Din Tei" by Ozone and "In Your Eyes" By Kylie Monigue


JGOG132: Hey guys! I'm back! I know I'm overzealous in making a one-shot here since I have other incomplete stories.

Naruto: But he keeps getting more ideas and is too excited to not put em' up! HE'S GOT NARUFEVA!!

JGOG132: Riiiiight! Well, this is my first ShikaTem fanfic so go easy if I don't exactly capture their personalities.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto: JGOG132 doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters, Ozone's "Dragostea Din Tei", or Kylie Monigue's "In Your Eyes" that will be featured in the story! ENJOY THE ONE-SHOT!! DATTEBAYO!!

* * *

**Lazy Jerk**

That was the last straw. She had it up to the highest with that jerk's idiocy. A 16 year old Temari, was stomping her away every where across the Leaf Village looking for a certain lazy genius.

Here's what happened: they had plans to see the new Batman movie: _The Dark Knight_. However, when she got there, she found that he wasn't there waiting for her. Since it was only ten minutes till the movie, she decided to be a little patient and wait. Thirty minutes later, she was still waiting and he still didn't arrived. So, with the last ounce of her patience used up, she decided to search around the village to hunt Shikamaru down- ehhh give Shikamaru a "piece of her mind".

After "asking" some of the locals, Temari got the location. He was hanging out at one his favorite cloud-watching spots in the training grounds. It was no surprise to her when she got there that he was sleeping on one of the trees branches, yet she was still infuriated at him so she decided to give him a "nice wake-up call". With a sly grin, she unhooked her giant fan.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shikamaru was fully awake with bruises and cuts all over his face and a still fuming Temari standing right in front of him.

"So…I take it you're mad about something," Shikamaru said with a little chuckle. That smart ass greeting gave him another smack to the head by her fan. "OWW DAMMIT! Alright, geez…what's eating you?!" he asked with frustration as he rubbed the bumps on his head.

"What's eating me?! You stood me up, you jerk! You promised to take me to see the new Batman movie, but you didn't show up. Instead, I see you on your lazy ass taking a nap!" Temari shouted at him.

Shikamaru scratched his head trying to remember. "Oh…right. That was today?" He received another smack to the head.

"What are you, stoned? You told me this morning!!" she shouted, annoyed that he would forget so easily.

"Ok ok…I'm sorry. I forgot, alright?" Shikamaru responded as he painstakingly stood up.

Temari didn't care for the sorry he gave. She looked away from him with eyes full of hurt. "If you don't want to hang out with me then at least have the decency to tell me upfront," she said to him.

"Whoa whoa…hold up there for a moment. Just because I missed one date-"

"5," Temari grudgingly corrected him.

Shikamaru sweat-dropped when he heard that. He continued, "Ehh 5 dates, doesn't mean that I don't like being with you. I was just tired. You know how I am."

"Than you can at least call and tell if you're tired that way I wouldn't have wasted that time waiting when I could be doing better things," Temari said, still not looking at him.

Shikamaru smirked, "Oh…then who's to say that it's not **you** who doesn't like being with **me**?"

Temari lips curled up a bit. "You think being with you is the only reason I visit this village?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No"-he placed on her shoulder and turned her around to face him-"But I can tell that it's the best reason."

Temari crossed her arms as she mockingly cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really? Pray tell why that is?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Well, why else would you put up with my laziness for so long?"

"Maybe I'm a bit more patient than others," Temari said with a smirk. Shikamaru nodded a bit acknowledging that she was right about that. Her smirk disappeared into a frown. "But that doesn't mean my patience can't run out," she turned to walk away but he stopped her.

"Hey, just because I'm not "Crackhead McPerky" doesn't mean that I'm careless," Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah right, I don't even think you can be anything but lazy when it comes to non-missions," Temari said. "If you really cared for me, you'd at least put some effort into showing it. Just going on dates with me doesn't prove you like me. Heck, I don't remember the last time you referred to me as 'Temari-chan'."

"Suffixes don't mean anything. They are just things you put in words, like 'sensei' or 'sama' or 'kun'. Too troublesome And what are you talking about? I kissed you in public a few times. That proves that I'm not afraid to be affectionate in public," Shikamaru said.

"First of all, you only did that once movies at the festival a week ago. And second of all, you fell asleep midway which your sleeping body fell and your lips landed on that old booth lady," Temari explained to him.

Shikamaru laughed as he rubbed his head in embarrassment, "She's certainly was nice though. She gave me a free cotton candy."

"Awesome, how bout you go out with her instead then," Temari said to him as she turned to leave. Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him where his pressed firmly against hers.

When he released he smiled a bit as he said, "I do care for you, Temari. Why don't you believe me?"

Temari scoffed, "What, you think that old romance movie move was going to do anything? No cliche move will convince me otherwise. I want you to do something that takes a lot more effort."

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, ok." He started to unzip his vest then unbutton his pants until Temari slapped in the face.

"Not that, you idiot! Sex is meaningless to men! They don't use it to prove affection!" Temari snapped at him.

Shikamaru scratched his head, "It doesn't? Cause I remember the way you were acting last night-"

"NO GUY HAS NEVER KISSED AND/OR TOUCHED THAT SPOT LIKE THAT! YOUR MOVE SURPRISED ME! No no no, I want you to to put some real effort into showing that you have that jolt; that spark to show that you really care," Temari said with a blush at the previous remark.

"Fine, I'll make up for standing you up and prove that I have the effort to prove that I can maintain what we have," Shikamaru said. "What do you want me to do? Clean your room? Do your reports? Endure one of your brother's thousand tortures?"

Temari shook her head, "No, I'll save that for another time. If you are willing to prove yourself I want you to...-" She thought for a moment. Then something struck her and a sly smile appeared on her face. Considering what the smile was, Shikamaru knew he wasn't going to like it.-" I want you to take me out dancing," Temari finished.

Shikamaru laughed nervously, "Haha, that's a good one, Temari. You know I don't dance. I can't. I won't."

"You can and you will," Temari said bluntly, more of an order tone.

"I don't think you heard me. I said-"

Temari had a glare of killer intent on her and whispered coldly, "You can...and you will."

Shikamaru seemed calm on the outside, but the inside him was cowering in a dark corner. "I can and I will," Shikamaru repeated.

Temari grinned, "Good"

* * *

Later that night, Shikamaru and Temari were waiting outside Konoha's most popular dance club _Gyro Kunai_. They were wearing their best dance clothes. Well, so to speak, the outfit Shikamaru was wearing was picked out by Temari. He was wearing a tight sleeveless silk shirt that showed off his slightly muscular build, along with sequin pants and black shoes that shined like one could see their own reflection.

It was quite obvious Shikamaru didn't want to be seen wearing it. "I don't know, Temari. I mean dancing is one thing, but did you really have to pick out this outfit."

"What do you mean? You look handsome in it," Temari assured him. She was wearing a white top with capri pants, and red high heels.

"It makes me look...you know...kinda fairy like," Shikamaru whispered to her. A sudden cough was heard from behind them. They turned around to find Sai standing there with his hands on his hips giving Shikamaru a glare. Shikamaru shook his head a bit, "Oh no no, Sai. I didn't mean...'fairy' like you. I meant the fairy like actual magic flying pixie like creature." Unfortunately a tiny pixie revealed himself from behind Sai, crossed his arms and shot a glare of his own. Temari laughed while Shikamaru whispered, "You know I think we should just go inside." They went inside with Shikamaru worried that the pixie and Sai were not burning holes in his back with their glares.

Needless to say, the entire club was jumping, loud, and very crowded except the dance floor which was a stage like platform that stood in the middle of the room. Music was booming from the speakers to a volume in which Shikamaru thought his ears might pop. He sighed as he knew that he wasn't going to get out of that now since they already were in. He turned to his girlfriend, "Ok Temari, we're here. So what do you want me to do?"

"Just dance come on," she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the dance platform. While Temari was swaying her hips and shoulders well through the pop music, Shikamaru was putting hardly any effort if not none into his dancing. His arms were slumped and he barely moved his shoulders, and besides that he was slouching. This seemed to annoy Temari as she grabbed by the arms and placed his hands at her hips. Unfortunately that didn't help at all, considering all it did was drag her down when he stumbled on his feet.

A few people who noticed seemed to laugh a little as they scrambled to get back on their feet. "Come on, Shikamaru. Will you quit being such a lazy jerk and put some more effort into it," Temari said.

"I **am **trying, it's just not in me to dance. It's troublesome," Shikamaru tried to tell her.

"Don't give me that. Now come on," Temari responded as she grabbed his hands and pulled him up with her. In an attempt to help him, she tried to lead through the steps slow enough for him to follow but quick enough to keep within the rhythm of the music. However, the effort was in vain as Shikamaru ended up bumping into another couple.

"Hey, why don't you watch what you're doing, buddy!" the guy snapped at Shikamaru as he picked up his date. The guy then surprised as he saw Shikamaru. "Hey, Shikamaru, Temari, what's up guys?" The guy revealed himself in the moving lights as Naruto along with Hinata with him.

"Oh, hey Naruto, hey Hinata" Shikamaru greeted as Naruto helped him up.

"Hey, Temari, Shikamaru," Hinata greeted with a wave.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"Well, Hinata-chan has been practically begging me to come here so," Naruto answered.

"Um...actually Naruto-kun, you're the one dragged me here," Hinata corrected.

"Oh, right," Naruto chuckled. "So Shikamaru, what did Temari do to convince you to come here."

"Actually, he came here by his own free will," Temari lied.

Naruto laughed. "Why? I mean, no offense Shikamaru, but you ain't exactly Esteban Jorge, you know."

"You just made that name up," Shikamaru said, cocking an eyebrow.

"...No I didn't. He's...real," Naruto said, failing to back it up. "Look the point is, you're just not capable of being in a place like this. Maybe you be more comfortable in a place like a shogi court or tea house with all the other old guys."

Temari placed her hands on her hips giving Naruto a stern look. "He's not an old man."

"No, but he certainly acts like one," Naruto stated.

"I-I didn't say anything," Hinata said, not wanting to get involved.

"Now hold up. Shikamaru may not be that spirited dancer, but he can certainly topple your foot stomping you two were doing earlier," Temari said in Shikamaru's defense, who was in no way interested in getting involved.

Hinata turned around and it was her turn to put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, b-but I think Naruto-kun and I were doing pr-pretty well."

"Care to show us," Temari said.

"What? You mean like a dance off? Forget it, that's lame," Naruto said.

"Fine, I don't blame you for being...a **scaredy cat**," Temari said, emphasizing the last two words.

Naruto glared a bit and crossed his arms. "What did you call me?"

Temari smirked, "You heard me. Unless the music is too loud for you to hear, surprising as it may be with those big ears you got."

"Naruto-kun's ears are j-just fine," Hinata said, standing up for Naruto. Shikamaru meanwhile was keeping his distance. _Please don't drag me in. Please don't drag me in._

"Yeah right, but the question are those ears worse than those hobbit feet he has," Temari said. "No way Shikamaru can be as bad as you." _Dammit _He didn't want it to happen, but Temari just included him in.

"Alright, smartmouth. Let's do it. We accept your challenge. Right, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, turning to Hinata, who nodded in response.

"We're going to beat your butts," Hinata said with a triumphant smirk, which surprised Naruto a bit.

"Wow, Hinata-chan. Didn't know you had it in you," Naruto said with a smile. Hinata giggled a bit with a blush.

_Wait a minute! Beat our butts! _Shikamaru shot eyes wide as he just heard himself being included in the "troublesome" challenge. He turned to Temari, "Temari, hold on. You never said I was going to have to dance in front of all these people."

"Change of plans. Come on, unless you can't prove yourself to me," Temari said with a smirk.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine, but I know this isn't going to end well. Kami, how troublesome."

* * *

Ten minutes later the platform was cleared which held only Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, and an announcer guy holding a microphone with the rest of the club goers gathered around the platform. He stood in the middle of the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Alright, folks. How are you all doing tonight, you having a good time?" The crowd roared with a cheer.

"I said are you having a good time," he repeated with a smirk. The roar built up more.

"I SAY ONCE MORE. ARE YOU HAVING A GOOOOOD TIME?!" The roar filled the room which annoyed Shikamaru to the very end.

"Alright alright, now listen we have a special treat for you. For the first time in twenty years of _Gyro Kunai_ club history we are about to have ourselves foot stomping, hip swaying, shoulder shifting DANCE OFF!!" The crowd cheered in response.

"And let's meet our dancers, on the right side of the stage we have Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga!" Naruto and Hinata waved to the crowd as the roar of cheers continued. Well rather, Naruto was excited whooping waving his arms at the crowd while Hinata blushed a bit in embarressment of the attention and Naruto's hyperness while she shyly waved.

"Ok ok, and their opponents, on the left side of the stage we have Shikamaru Nara and Sabaku no Temari!" The crowd cheerd as Temari waved to them and Shikamaru gave a slight lazy wave.

"Alright, before we begin let's go over the rules. The couples will go off one at a time with a song of their choice. The only other rule is keep it clean and fun!!-" He earned a few boos which he tried to respond in his defense that some uptight adults were watching.-"Whoever performs the best dance sequence wins. First up is Naruto and Hinata. Temari and Shikamaru must clear the stage. Good luck, guys!" The crowd cheered as Naruto and Hinata made their way to the center of the stage as the other three cleared off.

"You ready for this, Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered in her ear.

"I-I'm ready if you are...j-just promise we don't ever do this again," Hinata pleaded.

"I promise," Naruto said, though unknown to his girlfriend he crossed his fingers behind his back. At that moment pop music started playing at a medium tempo. Naruto stood back to back, the hips moved moved with the beat. They then spun around to face eachother and grabbed eachothers arms as the singing started. They moved their feet in certain steps almost like in sparring as their shoulders shifted in wave like formation.

_What on earth am I meant to do  
In this crowded place there is only you  
Was gonna leave now I have to stay  
You have taken my breath away_

_Is the world still spinning around  
I don't feel like I'm coming down_

_It's in your eyes  
I can tell what you're thinking  
My heart is sinking too  
It's no surprise  
I've been watching you lately  
I want to make it with you_

Destiny has a funny way  
When it comes and takes all your cares away  
I can't think of a single thing  
Other than what a beautiful state I'm in

Hinata than jumped up to Naruto, wrapped her legs around his waist and kept her eyes on him as he spun her around in a locked pace with the rythym

_Is the world still spinning around  
I don't feel like I'm coming down _

Hinata jumped off Naruto and interlocked her arms with his as he motioned her through the movement with his feet and twirled her. She then faced her back to him as he kept a firm grasp on her swaying hips along with a mix of salsa and pop.

_It's in your eyes  
I can tell what you're thinking  
My heart is sinking too  
It's no surprise  
I've been watching you lately  
I want to make it with you _

To finish it off he lifted her off the ground and spun her in 360 motion and dipped her as the song was coming to an end.

After it finished, the cheering of the crowd filled the room. Naruto and Hinata appeared exhausted. Naruto hugged her when they left the stage. "Hinata...that was wonderful. How did you learn to move like that?"

"Well, my some of the techniques in the Jyuuken are of a dance like movement," Hinata responded.

Naruto nodded and said with a blush, "Do...uh...you think they are useful for...anything else?"

Hinata giggled, "We'll see." She winked.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Hinata-chan?" Hinata laughed as he seemed a bit serious.

The announcer's voice was then heard on the speakers. "Alright, that was a awesome job, don't ya think?!" The crowd cheered in agreement. "Awesome dancing and nice song to boot. Alright, now it's time for Shikamaru and Temari to go up!"

The crowd cheered as Temari went up to the stage dragging Shikamaru along with her. He made one last effort to make her reconsider. "Temari, please...this is too troublesome. I can't dance and certainly not for all these people."

"Shikamaru, just follow my lead and you'll be fine. I'm only asking you to do this only once. Once and you'll never have to do it again," Temari assured him.

"I don't know," Shikamaru wasn't sure about it.

"Fine, I guess you don't really care enough for me to do something like this," Temari said to him with a stern look before she started to walk away.

"Fine, I'll do it," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Temari smiled, "Good, now just grab my hands and I'll lead you through it." Shikamaru did as he was told and grasped her hands has the song started to play.

_Ma-aya-hee  
Ma-aya-hoo  
Ma-aya-hoh  
Ma-aya-ha-ha_

Temari let go of his hands and moved her feet in a motion expecting him to fall. He tried his best to mimick her movements.

_Ma-aya-hee  
Ma-aya-hoo  
Ma-aya-hoh  
Ma-aya-ha-ha_

_Ma-aya-hee  
Ma-aya-hoo  
Ma-aya-hoh  
Ma-aya-ha-ha_

_Ma-aya-hee  
Ma-aya-hoo  
Ma-aya-hoh  
Ma-aya-ha-ha_

Temari then grabbed onto him and pulled toward her and gestured for him to loosen up while still keeping with the beat.

_Allo? Sa-loot! Sunt yey-oh, oon hy-dook  
she tay-roh yu-bee-rah mya pre-mesh-deh, fay-ra-chee-ra.  
Allo? Allo! Sunt yey-oh, Picasso.  
Tsam dot beep she sun voy-neek  
dar seh shtee nooch sare nee-meek._

_Vray sa pletch dar  
noo ma, noo ma yay,  
noo ma, noo ma yay,  
noo ma, noo ma, noo ma yay.  
Key-pull tehw she  
dra-go-stya din tay  
mya-min-tesk de o-key tay._

_Vray sa pletch dar  
noo ma, noo ma yay,  
noo ma, noo ma yay,  
noo ma, noo ma, noo ma yay.  
Key-pull tehw she  
dra-go-stya din tay  
mya-min-tesk de o-key tay._

As the tempo slowed down, Shikamaru was still nervous and confused on how to keep up Temari's movements. He arched his back and shifted his shoulders from left to right along with stepping in a sequence of feet movements that he was making up.

_Te soon sahch spoon cheh seemt ah-coom.  
Allo, yu-bee-rah mya. Sunt yey-oh, fay-da-chee-da.  
Allo? Allo! Sunt yarash yo, Picasso.  
Tsam dot beep she sun voy-neek  
dar seh shtee nooch sare nee-meek._

To his surprise, the crowd was actually impressed by Shikamaru's movements. Whether it was the sudden jolt of adrenaline or desperation, something built up into him and exploded into a volcano which he used as a burst of energy to speed up his dancing.

_Vray sa pletch dar  
noo ma, noo ma yay,  
noo ma, noo ma yay,  
noo ma, noo ma, noo ma yay.  
Key-pull tehw she  
dra-go-stya din tay  
mya-min-tesk de o-key tay._

_Vray sa pletch dar  
noo ma, noo ma yay,  
noo ma, noo ma yay,  
noo ma, noo ma, noo ma yay.  
Key-pull tehw she  
dra-go-stya din tay  
mya-min-tesk de o-key tay._

_Ma-aya-hee  
Ma-aya-hoo  
Ma-aya-hoh  
Ma-aya-ha-ha_

_Ma-aya-hee  
Ma-aya-hoo  
Ma-aya-hoh  
Ma-aya-ha-ha_

_Ma-aya-hee  
Ma-aya-hoo  
Ma-aya-hoh  
Ma-aya-ha-ha_

_Ma-aya-hee  
Ma-aya-hoo  
Ma-aya-hoh  
Ma-aya-ha-ha_

Temari was as surprised as Naruto and Hinata, who were watching from the side. She never thought Shikamaru had it in him, she especially didn't think it was in him to pull her towards him and actually lead her through the movements. That's when their rhythm soared.

_Vray sa pletch dar  
noo ma, noo ma yay,  
noo ma, noo ma yay,  
noo ma, noo ma, noo ma yay.  
Key-pull tehw she  
dra-go-stya din tay  
mya-min-tesk de o-key tay._

_Vray sa pletch dar  
noo ma, noo ma yay,  
noo ma, noo ma yay,  
noo ma, noo ma, noo ma yay.  
Key-pull tehw she  
dra-go-stya din tay  
mya-min-tesk de o-key tay._

To finish it off, Shikamaru actually ran to the other side of the stage starting with a cartwheel, a handspring and landing with a split. Needless to say, he was in agonizing pain at the moment but he didn't let it show.

"Whoa! My oh my! I think it's safe to say who the winners are, don't you folks!" the announcer said to the crowd who responded with loud cheers of approval.

"Alright, then let's give it up for Shikamaru and Temari!!" The crowd cheered for them, including Naruto and Hinata, as Temari helped Shikamaru up to his feet. They gave a slight wave and bow which seemed to be a mistake as Shikamaru passed out from exhaustion on the platform.

* * *

5 minutes later, Shikamaru woke up at one of the clubs booth with ice covered with some napkins placed on his head with Temari supporting it next to him along with Naruto and Hinata.

"So how's your head feeling?" Naruto asked with a snicker.

"I'm still alive. You happy now Temari. I told you I'm not so lazy," Shikamaru said with a triumphant smirk. However, what he got as a response was some laughs from Temari, Naruto, and Hinata. He was confused a bit.

"I never thought the plan would work," Naruto told Temari.

"Huh? What plan?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was getting pissed at you standing me up so I decided it was a pay back time," Temari answered. Shikamaru didn't get it.

"You see, Temari came to me and Hinata to see if we could help her out with a little revenge and you know how much I love that stuff," Naruto explained with a chuckle.

"So, we had to get you to come here by the only we can. By actually questioning if you are a real caring boyfriend or a laidback jerk," Hinata said.

"Though it was hard, but it actually pulled through," Temari finished with a laugh.

Shikamaru was still a bit confused yet he understood a few parts. "So, I still don't get it, just dancing like a fool in front of a lot of people was payback?"

"That and recording footage that will be put on YouTube," Naruto said, revealing a camera he had hidden in his leather jacket.

"Great, anything else?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, this just proves that no matter how lazy you are. You should never," Naruto said.

"Ever," Hinata added.

"EVER! STAND UP A WOMAN!" Temari finished with an evil smirk that kind of freaked Shikamaru out a bit.

"Well, I'm glad you had your fun," Shikamaru stated sarcastically. He smirked a bit. "Though I guess it was fun to see that I could dance better than Naruto."

"Whoa whoa, Shikamaru buddy, listen. You're good, but the only reason you beat me was because I didn't put all my effort into it. Just enough to see what you got going up against," Naruto said with a smug smirk.

"No, you ain't such a good actor, Naruto. Don't try to deny that even the lazy genius can beat you at something as simple as this," Shikamaru retorted with a smirk of his own.

"You wanna bet?" Naruto queried to his face with a daring glare. Hinata seemed to get a bit worried considering she didn't want the situation to get any worse.

"Bring it," Shikamaru responded. Temari,surprised and impressed at Shikamaru's willingness to go along once again, smirked at how the two were putting on their "tough-guy" hats to see who's the better. She had no hopes that Shikamaru's laziness will go away. But, with the right push, she thought there was a sleeping beast within him that can be awoken and, when that time comes once more, she'll be there to use it for any kind of exciting ideas she had for the lazy genius.

* * *

JGOG132: Whoo! I tell ya, that was one hell of a one-shot! Again I'm sorry if the characters seemed OOC to you.

Naruto: That's ok, boss! I enjoyed it!

JGOG132: Yeah yeah yeah, though I don't think I'll be writing any more ShikaTem fics for a while. They aren't so easy as NaruHina.

Naruto: (places hand on hips) And what's that supposed to mean?

JGOG132: What do you think it means?

Naruto: I don't know. That's why I'm asking you, duh!

JGOG132:...well anyway R&R folks and take a look at my other work if you're interested.


End file.
